


Swallow

by FlowerNini



Category: Babii, Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: Being the other guy, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerNini/pseuds/FlowerNini
Summary: Limbs tangled.Moans and gasps echoing.Sounds wet of slapping flesh edging for completion.Scent of sex hung I'm the air.Muffled sobs and strings of "ahhh" and broken pleases.Low grunts and wandering eyes, hands and lips.
Relationships: Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat/Oab, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Limbs tangled.

Moans and gasps echoing.

Sounds wet of slapping flesh edging for completion.

Scent of sex hung I'm the air.

Muffled sobs and strings of "ahhh" and broken pleases.

Low grunts and wandering eyes, hands and lips.

This is how they always meet and this is how they will always part.

__

It was supposed to be just a one night stand. A drunken escapade of a broken hearted Off Jumpol. His girlfriend cheated on him. Caught the woman and her bastard lover right handed in their shared apartment.

Off didn't like complicated things. So the next morning, as the woman, whom he loves, sat on the bed trying to explain, he was in their closet packing up his clothes. She cried and begged him, but he can never look at her the same way.

He believes that a trust is like a mirror. Once it's broken, it will never be the same again. 

Off only had 5 principles in life. One about trust. One about respect. One about obeying the law. One about being hardworking. And one about fidelity. He has lived by those principles for almost three decades. It has never led him astray.

He walked out of their apartment, now hers alone, and walked out of her life for good.

He was planning on marrying her. They've been together for 3 years and everything seemed fine. Their relationship wasn't like those in the novels. It was steady with lots of commercial breaks, but it was fine.

He had even prepared a house secretly, he wanted them to move into it as soon as she agrees to be his fianceé.

Well, he's gonna make use of this house and move in. Now a 4 bedroom house, with 2 kitchens and 2 receiving rooms felt so big for a lone man.

He suddenly finds himself in a bar, drinking his pain.

Off doesn't remember how he meets this cute little guy. He guesses that it was on the bar. He's not sure. He doesn't know who initiated it either, but he now finds himself sheathed inside the boy.

'Fuck, is he even legal? He looks so young!'

'What's his name again?'

'Fuck he looks so hot. He feels so tight.'

'This feels so good.'

'I hope he's legal.'

'His moans sound good.' 

Thoughts that were racing through Off's head were a mess of pleasure and.... confusion.

In the morning, Off finds himself woken up by wet, plump, red, thick perfect lips around his member. Hooded beautiful eyes looking straight at him.

Off pushes the little guy's head deeper.

"Your lips were made for this, baby."

The little guy moans and Off shoots his load, in the condom, without warning.

Suddenly lips are on Off's own lips and they're kissing open mouthed. It wasn't the most beautiful experience. Off knew he still had morning breath and he can taste himself in the other guy's mouth, but it somehow felt good.

Later, Off finds himself cooking them breakfast as Gun, the little guy and thank God he is legal!, was taking a bath.

He takes Gun's number and they meet twice every month to let out some steam. Then their meetings became once every week. A few more months passed and it turned to every other day.

Off finds that there's suddenly two toothbrushes in his lavatory, a handful of clothes in his closet that aren't his, a few pairs of foot wear that are too small for him, some cliché romance novels sprawled on his desks and his refrigerator is always full.

Off never liked to cook. He's the pancake or cereals kind of guy in the morning and delivery or take out at nights, so his fridge being full is shocker to both the people who know him and himself.

___

Not every meeting with Gun was about sex, there was, ofcourse a lot of hot sex, Off bets his money that he had Gun's body and sweet spots memorized by now, they've been hooking up for almost half a year, but mostly he and Gun eat dinner inside his house and watch movies and cuddle in bed until they fall asleep in eachothers embrace.

They never talk about their personal life and they never pry on eachothers business.

If one wanted to share, the other would listen. If one wanted advice, the other would provide.

Off doesn't know how to call their relationship.

His friends know that he's not spending most of his nights alone, he bets that Gun's friends also knows but they have never introduced eachother to their friends or family, they've never met eachothers family and friends either. In a way, they're kinda like an open secret.

___

It all comes crashing down one evening.

Off was with his friends. They were having dinner. Tay, New, Earth and Kit were ganging up and teasing Ssing. He, Singto and Arm were asking themselves why they're friends with them.

He supposed that if he hadn't turned, then he wouldn't have seen it. 

There on the other table, Gun, the little guy, was with another man. They were eating and laughing.

He probably stared too much and maybe Gun felt it so he turned his head.

Gun saw Off and Off knows Gun enough by now to know that his expression was of shock.

Gun wanted to hurry towards Off and explain, but Oab was still with him. He can't leave him. He sends a single text to Off. 'Let's talk later.'

He hopes that Off would understand.

___

A week passes and Gun finds himself in front of Off's house. Honestly it was his longest absence ever since they started their once a week meet ups.

Off never texted. Gun knows that Off was just waiting for him.

Gun opens the gate with his spare keys and parks his car in his spot.

"Fuck."

Gun realizes that he might've have already fallen.

There are just some random moments when you realizes that you can't live without a certain person. 

Gun's realization came at this very moment.

"Fuck."

Now he's scared. He doesn't want to lose him.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows it's wrong. He knows.

Gun closes the gate and proceeds to the front door, inputs the pass code and let's himself in.

Gun looks inside like it's his first time.

He finds traces of himself in every corner. His books, his shoes, his plushies.

He realizes that he has invaded Off's space and made it his own. He climbs the stairs and into Off's room. Gun can walk this house with closed eyes and he'll still be able to find his way to Off's room.

The guy is still in bed. Lightly snoring. Gun smiles. He looks around and sees his clothes, his books, his skin care, his charger, his accessories, his laptop, his favorite pillow being hugged by Off.

He goes to where Off was sleeping. He kneels beside the bed.

Gun arrives to the conclusion that he can't lose this man. He'll go insane. Gun starts to cry. He doesn't want to give this up. He can't give this up.

Off suddenly wakes up to Gun's crying. He hurriedly carries the little guy into his embrace and in between his legs. He rubs Gun's back, hoping that it'll calm him down and whisper sweet nothings into his little ears.

It just made Gun sob harder.

They ended up having sex. Hot salty sex.

Gun was crying the whole time as Off was thrusting into him. Gun was asking for forgiveness, but Off knows that whatever it was, he has already forgiven him.

The moment they reached their climax, Gun kisses Off and looks into his eyes.

"I love you. I am in love with you."

Gun says it and lays his heart open.

Off sees love, tenderness, sadness and pain in those beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you more."

Off replies and takes Gun's lips to his as he continues to ride their high.

Off knows he's fucked.

Gun tells Off about his engagement with Oab. Tells Off about family business and contracts.

Off listens.

Gun begs him to never leave, tears spilling even in his sleep.

___

4 months pass and Gun comes home to him with an invitation card.

Gun cries and cries and cries. And Off hugs him as he steels his broken heart.

After the night that they confessed their feelings, Gun officially moves in into his, now 'their's', house.

They needed to remodel one of the rooms to accommodate their clothes. They turned it into botique like walk in closet.

Gun was very happy with it and Off loved it when Gun is happy.

___

Now Off swallows his pride and attends Gun's wedding. He sees Gun walk down the aisle, looking so breathtakingly gorgeous in his white suit.

Break

Off hears their vows. Off hears as Gun promises himself to another man.

Break

Off never tore his eyes away when Oab puts the ring on Gun's finger.

Break

Off never missed the kiss that both Oab and Gun shared infront of the Lord, the priest, their family, their friends and him.

Off could hear his heart breaking as the piano kept of playing a tune

___

For the first time, Off meets Gun's friends and family and he meets Oab, Gun's husband.

Oab looks at him with disgust.

Oab knows.

Oab hates Off but Oab loves Gun to the moon and back.

Oab contented himself with the knowledge that although Gun may never call their home 'his home', and even if Gun spends most of his nights with that bastard, and he may never own Gun's body alone, and never have Gun's heart, he still is Gun's legal husband. His surname will be carried by Gun until the day that Gun breathes his last.

____

Gun holds Off's hand during the reception and Gun dances with the only man he'll ever love.

Gun knows that this is unfair for both Off and Oab. He knows. He knows this is wrong. He knows.

But he can't back out. If he could, he would be living his life with Off.

Gun needs to think of his family but Gun can't lose Off.

Gun knows that he's hurting Off. Stabbing his heart endlessly. He knows and it hurts him even more. But he can't let him go.

Gun knows he's selfish.

Gun knows that he's cruel.

Gun knows, but he can't let Off go. 

"I love you." Gun whispers.

Off smiles and swallows his pride.

Gun whispers an "I will make 'us' work. Trust me."

Off smiles and swallows his principles.

Gun looks at Off with so much love, he's not even trying to conceal it, that everyone watching them looked confused.

Off knows that it is wrong.

Off fucking knows and he knows that he'll be dying piece by piece every day.

"Just come home to me and I won't ask for more." but Off has made his bed and has decided to lay in it.

Off smiles through the pain.

Off was preparing his already worn out heart.

Off was preparing to see that ring on Gun's finger every day.

Off was preparing himself to see another man's mark on Gun's body.

Off finally understands why some people go crazy for another. 

As long as he can have Gun, Off was willing to take anything that he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gun is guilty about hurting Oab so... Gun here let's Oab have him (sometimes), thus the marks.   
> Gun only loves Off though.  
> Oab here hates Off but loves Gun.  
> Off here hates himself but cannot let go of Gun.
> 
> Please give me some feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm. So, yeah. Don't hate me.


End file.
